


Who Knows You Best

by Relh99



Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Felix is single, First Time, M/M, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, bisexual awakening, just makes things easier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relh99/pseuds/Relh99
Summary: An unexpected guest appears to help Felix destress after a long night of working goes wrong.





	Who Knows You Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> I literally have no idea what the origin of this idea was anymore, but I owed Letty and I stopped questioning it half way through writing this. Rated E for Effort (Explicit). I tried people.

Felix was exhausted. Brad and Sive ended up getting sick at the same time so he was stuck staying up late editing his own video. Felix swore to himself that they planned it as some kind of fake strike for the meme of him not paying them enough (or at all), but he was too tired to connect the dots of his flimsy theory. All he could do was struggle to keep his eyes open as he slowly made his way through the editing process of his latest LWIAY video as thunder roared in the background.

There was an intense crack of lightning overhead, causing Felix to flinch. He opened his eyes and found himself sitting in complete darkness. His computer screen was black and all of the lights he had on were suddenly off.

“Oh no,” he whispered, shaking the mouse violently, praying that the monitor just fell asleep. When nothing happened, he punched the desk and groaned in annoyance. The power was out and he had forgotten the last time he saved. Hours of progress potentially gone just like that. All because he was a fucking idiot who didn’t save frequently like normal people with common sense.

Felix pulled his phone out of his pocket and shot a quick text to Brad. He prayed that Brad had a backup video edited. Felix tried to keep at least two or three for when he was traveling, but they also were a lifesaver for times like this. Assuming the power came back on within the hour, and he had at least half of the video saved, he could be in bed within the next three hours. If not, he could finish the video before he needed to upload it, but that would mean pulling an all-nighter, something he was not up for.

His phone dinged with Brad’s reply. Felix’s hopeful expression dropped when he read the response.

_“Nah, sorry dude. Chug some of that G-Fuel and get to editing.”_

Felix groaned and responded right away. _“Thanks anyway. Get better soon, bitch. I don’t pay you to sit on your ass.”_

_“You don’t pay me at all ;)”_

Felix took off his glasses and ran his hands over his face, debating on what to do next. As of right now, he didn’t have a video to post for the next day. Missing one day of uploads wouldn’t be the end of the world, but the pressure of having 81 million subscribers was way more intense than he let on. His videos didn’t get 81 million views, but still, he didn’t want to risk letting people down. Sure, he could tweet about the issue and let people know that he wouldn’t get a video up, but then all of the Reddit posts would be about the fucking power outage, and Felix didn’t want to be reminded of this for several weeks.

Felix hated to admit it, but the stress was really doing a number on him. It was nearly 2:00 am and he was fucking exhausted, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to sleep until he knew the video was done, so he begrudgingly pushed himself out of his chair and went looking for the breaker box in an attempt to see if he could get the power back on. He knew that just flipping some switches probably wouldn’t do anything, but he also knew that his mind would calm down if he actually tried to do something about the issue instead of just sitting around on his ass and twiddling his thumbs.

He whipped out his phone, turned on the flashlight, and started making his way through his house. He didn’t make it very far though. Upon entering the living room, Felix froze in fear. He could make out the shape of a person sitting on his couch. No one had a key to his house, since he lived alone, so Felix was ninety-nine percent sure he was getting robbed. Why the robber was chilling on his couch, he had no idea. All he knew for sure was this was a stranger in his home, it was 2:00 am, and he was now wide awake.

The figure moved at the sight of light, turning to face Felix and the flashlight. Felix dropped his phone in fear and backed up into the wall. It was times like this where he wished Edgar was more of a guard dog than an overgrown puppy.

The person walked over slowly. Felix squeezed his eyes shut in terror, praying that he would open them and realize this was all a bad dream.

The footsteps stopped, but Felix’s eyes remained closed. He could hear the person breathing, and while he knew this was real life, it felt more like a horror game than anything, and Felix didn’t have the balls to open his eyes and face the monster.

“I know you didn’t pay for this phone, but you should still be more careful about dropping it,” the person lectured. “Don’t wanna waste your G-Fuel sponsorship money on a new phone.”

Felix’s heart almost stopped. The voice coming from the person sounded exactly like him, but he still refused to look. This was obviously a trick of some sort.

The figured let out an airy chuckled and waved the flashlight in front of Felix’s face. “Don’t be such a pussy, man. I promise I don’t bite! Unless you’re into that,” the voice purred.

Felix allowed his eyes to crack open slightly. He was praying that this was all a sleep deprived illusion of some sorts. Maybe he was just hearing and seeing things. All shit made up in his mind. Unfortunately, when he did open his eyes, he was greeted to the sight of a real person, _a person who looked exactly like him nonetheless_ , standing just a foot away. The look-a-like smiled brightly and lowered the flashlight to avoid blinding Felix.

“Woah. Talk about a Pewdiepie look-a-like,” the stranger laughed. The way he spoke made it sound like a shared inside joke, but Felix was too confused and scared to think about it.

“W-who are you?” Felix managed to stutter out. His knees felt weak and he was honestly surprised he wasn’t having a full-on panic attack.

 “I’m you, obviously. You know? _Pewdiepie_!” The copy laughed, doing the finger waved in front of his face as he introduced himself in an old school Pewdiepie fashion. “Well, actually I’m just a part of you. You’re still you-you, but I’m more like, YouTube personality-you,” he explained.

Felix just stared in confusion. “That literally makes no sense.”

The copy shrugged. “I don’t know man, I don’t make the rules. I just know who I am, and I know who you are.” The clone’s eyes looked up and down Felix slowly. “You’re clearly someone who needs help destressing from the looks of it.”

Felix shook his head and sighed, suddenly remember why he was still awake in the first place. “If you know me, then you know that I need to finish editing that video in order to lower my stress levels.”

The look-a-like licked his lips slowly, keeping intense eye contact with Felix as he did so. “You’re right, I do know you.” He leaned in close, his lips right next to Felix’s ear. “So, I know _exactly_ what to do to help you destress.”

His voice sent shivers down Felix’s spine. “W-what are you implying? Because I seriously need to get this video done.”

“I think what you need is some… personal attention,” the copy hummed. “Think about it. Who knows you better than you? Let me help you,” he whispered.

Felix noticed that his knees still felt weak, but for a different reason now. His look-a-like was standing closer now, one hand resting on the wall right next to Felix’s side while his head stayed right next to Felix’s ear, waiting for a response.

It took Felix a minute to decided on a proper response. Sure, he had seen the posts that discussed fucking a clone of yourself, but he never put much thought into his own answer, because he never expected it to ever be an actual issue. Now he was wishing he thought ahead more. He cleared his throat in an attempt to steady his breathing so he could respond.

“I-I guess I _could_ use some help… _relaxing_ ,” Felix admitted. He felt so awkward, but at the same time, if he believed that he was talking to the YouTube-personality of himself, then he also knew that theoretically there was nothing to feel awkward over since he was essentially just talking to himself. _Would having sex with his doppelganger technically be considered masturbation?_

He didn’t have too much time to think over the answer before the look-a-like leaned in, planting gentle kissed down Felix’s jaw. A small moan of comfort escaped Felix’s lips and the copy smiled, shifting his head to properly kiss Felix. Felix had never actually kissed another man, save for that one time in the hot tub, but he didn’t count that. He wasn’t sure if it was self-centered or not, but his copy was a damn good kisser. He was clearly in control of the situation, leading Felix along, but Felix didn’t feel trapped by him. His copy was going slow, focusing heavily on how Felix was responding to the experience.

Felix leaned into the kiss, opting to place his hands on the copy’s hips. He also realized in that moment that he needed a better name than _the copy_ to refer to his look-a-like, but his lips were a little busy at the moment to ask. The copy raised his hands to cup Felix’s face for a moment before pulling away from the kiss to Felix’s dismay.

“I feel like you would be much more comfortable if we moved this into your room,” his look-a-like said. Felix was still in a daze from the kiss, so all he could do was nod in agreement. His copy chuckled softly before taking Felix’s hand and leading him towards his own bedroom.

When they were in the room, the copy closed the door and lead Felix over to the bed, gently pulling him down to sit. He leaned in to continue where they left off, but Felix pulled back for a moment.

“I have no idea what you call you,” Felix admitted shyly. He wasn’t sure why he felt so awkward, but he felt like having a name to his look-a-like’s face would help ease the awkwardness he felt.

“You could call me Pewdiepie, Pewds for short,” the copy suggested.

“No, I cannot do that,” Felix deadpanned. “I refused to say that in any sexual manor ever.”

“Well since I am you, just YouTube-personality you, you could just call me Felix,” the copy said, shrugging. “It’s not like you’re going to say your own name during sex.”

“Except if I call you Felix, I literally will be saying my own name during sex,” Felix groaned.

“How about Fe then?” the look-a-like suggested. “Short, simple, and not your actual name.”

Felix bit his lip in thought and nodded slowly. “Fe,” he said, testing the name out loud. “Yeah, that’ll work.”

The copy, Fe, smiled, pulling Felix back in to continue where they left off in the living room. They quickly switched positions though, with Fe shifting Felix around to push Felix’s back into the mattress while Fe hovered above him. Felix made a mental note of how gentle Fe was being with him. It wasn’t like Fe was treating him like he was fragile, but Felix could tell that Fe was solely focusing on how Felix felt in the situation. He wasn’t lying earlier when he said he wanted to help out, and Felix was feeling super appreciative.

Without interrupting the kiss, Fe’s right hand slowly glided over Felix’s chest before sliding past the elastic waist band of Felix’s pants. Felix gasped softly as Fe began stroking his member through his boxers. Fe chuckled at Felix’s sudden change and pulled back to kiss on Felix’s neck instead.

“I was going to ask when the last time you got laid was,” Fe hummed against Felix’s neck, sending shivers down Felix’s spine. “But since I’m technically you in a way, I don’t need to ask.”

“It’s been too long,” Felix admitted. His breathing hitched as Fe’s hand slipped into his boxers. He was still barely touching him, but Felix could fell himself getting harder with every stroke.

“I can tell,” Fe laughed. “Here, let me help you out some more.”

Fe sat up and took his hand out of Felix’s pants. He instead grabbed the elastic bands of both Felix’s pants and boxers and pulled them down, fully exposing Felix’s almost completely erect cock. Without warning, Fe shifted downwards in order to take Felix’s cock in his mouth. Felix gasped at the new sensation and fought the urge to thrust into Fe’s mouth. Instead, he gripped the sheets to ground himself as Fe’s head bobbed up and down, his tongue dragging against Felix’s member with every move.

_“Fuck,”_ Felix breathed out, his back arching slightly. Fe pulled up a bit to suck on the tip, flicking his tongue over it and earning little squeaks of pleasure from Felix. Fe smiled to himself before taking more of Felix’s cock in his mouth.

Felix had gotten blow jobs in the past, but when Fe said earlier “ _Who knows you better than you?”_ Felix was starting to believe him. It was like Fe knew exactly what to do to earn every little moan of pleasure that came from Felix’s lips.

Fe pulled away slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of Felix’s cock until his mouth was completely off. Felix sighed in slight annoyance at the sudden removal of pleasure, resulting in a quiet laugh from Fe.

“Don’t worry, I just need to grab something,” Fe chuckled, standing up. He walked over to the night stand and rummaged around for a moment before finding Felix’s lube. Felix was about to tell him where the condoms were, but he paused for a moment before deciding against it. You didn’t need a condom to masturbate, so using that same logic, you shouldn’t need one to get fucked by your copy.

Fe was stroking himself, keeping eye contact with Felix while doing so. “Scooch closer,” Fe requested, waving Felix towards him at the edge of the bed. “I would pull you over here myself, but I don’t think you want lube all over your legs.”

Felix gave a genuine laugh. Fe was right, he would prefer not to be covered in lube by the end of the night. He pushed himself closer to Fe, letting his legs hang off the side. Fe stopped touching himself and instead put more lube on his hand. He then began to trace around Felix’s asshole, making sure it was properly lubed up before looking up and smirking at Felix.

“Never been penetrated, huh?” Fe teased.

Felix bit his lip and put on his bravest face. “First time for everything.”

Fe just laughed before inserting one finger. Felix gasped at the new sensation, enjoying it much more than he expected. Fe went slow, moving his finger in an out of Felix’s ass in a sort of rhythmic fashion. Felix wanted to ask for a second finger, but he was nervous. He had never done something like this before, and therefore didn’t know the proper etiquette.

“You know, there’s no shame in asking for what you want,” Fe said offhandedly. “I said I wanted to help you destress. Easiest way for me to do that is if you tell me what you want.”

Felix felt his face flush and he looked away. “Why do I need to ask when you can practically read my mind.”

Fe shook his head. “Can’t read your mind. I know how you think, but I don’t know what exactly you think. Also, open communication is a good thing to keep in mind. I don’t want to assume what you want.” Fe stopped moving his hand and stared at Felix, who was still staring at the wall in embarrassment. “So, tell me, Felix. _What do you want?”_

Felix lifted his hands to cover his face and groaned. “I want you to add another finger. I want you to stretch my ass so you can fuck me. And if you continued to kiss me while doing that, I wouldn’t complain,” Felix admitted, his voice only slightly muffled from his hands.

Fe smiled softly before inserting a second finger. Felix moaned, happy to actually get what he wanted. He hands fell away from his face, but his eyes remained shut, more in pleasure rather than embarrassment though.

“Now was that so hard?” Fe laughed.

Felix groaned and gripped the sheets as Fe scissored his fingers, slowly trying to stretch Felix as best he could. Felix was defiantly enjoying the next experience a little too much. He wasn’t sure if this was his bisexual awakening, or if he was just turned on by himself, but either way, he wasn’t about to stop and question it too much. He didn’t want it to stop.

 “Think you can take a third?” Fe asked. He could see the grin on Felix’s face and took it as a good sign. Felix nodded, no longer ashamed to admit how much he was enjoying it.

“Yes, please,” Felix begged. He wanted Fe to fuck him, but he also knew that if they rushed, it could be more painful than it was worth. Better safe than sorry.

Fe added a third finger and Felix moaned in pure pleasure. It felt a little strange to be getting off despite no one touching his dick, but he wasn’t complaining. Fe didn’t keep the three fingers in him too long, and removed all of them too soon. Felix whined slightly, not wanting him to stop. Fe just laughed, spreading Felix’s legs wider. He applied more lube to his dick and smiled.

“You said you wanted me to fuck you,” Fe reminded him. “Change your mind?”

“No!” Felix said, a little too quick. “No, please, I want you to fuck me.”

Fe nodded once and lined up so that the tip of his cock was barely pressing against Felix’s asshole. “I’m going to take it slow since you haven’t done this before,” Fe explained. “This is where you have to communicate with me. I don’t wanna hurt you, this is supposed to help relieve your stress. So, if you want me to move, or do something different, or just stop in general, you have to let me know.”

Hearing how serious Fe sounded, Felix finally found the courage to look his copy in the eyes and nod. “I will, I promise. Just please, fuck me.”

Fe smiled, holding eye contact as he slowly pushed his dick inside of Felix. Felix hissed in both pain and pleasure. Fe’s cock was much larger than three fingers, but despite the pain, Felix couldn’t help but admit that it felt _good_. This was defiantly a bisexual awakening.

“Let me know when I’m okay to move,” Fe said, his voice soft and soothing. Felix attempted to relax his body as best he could, slowly exhaling, keeping his eyes closed. It took a moment for him to get used to the feeling of another person inside of him, but after a minute, the pain had all but faded.

“Okay,” Felix breathed out. “You’re good.”

Fe nodded, slowly pulling back before thrusting back into Felix. He wasn’t moving fast, still allowing Felix to get used to the new sensation. Fe adjust his position a bit, leaning forward to kiss Felix. Every thrust brought a moan from Felix’s lips, which made kissing a little difficult. Fe pulled away from the other man’s lips and opted to move to kiss on Felix’s neck instead so he could still hear every sound Felix had to offer.

“F-faster,” Felix begged.

Fe hummed in acknowledgement, picking up the pace a bit. One thrust caused Felix to arch his back and gasp in pleasure. He was about to ask Fe to do whatever he just did again, but he didn’t get the chance to voice his wish before Fe thrusted into him again, hitting that same spot.

“ _Oh fuck,_ ” Felix groaned. “Don’t stop, please.”

Fe stopped kissing on Felix, focusing solely on making sure every thrust hit the stop that drove Felix insane. Felix mindlessly reached down and began to stroke himself, matching Fe’s pace. The double sensation of Fe pounding into him and his own hand rubbing himself off was intense. Felix knew he wouldn’t last long, and attempted to tell Fe, but he couldn’t find the words.

“I know,” Fe grunted. He stared into Felix’s eyes, looking almost as gone as Felix felt. “I’m close too.”

Fe didn’t slow his pace, but his thrusts got sloppier as they went. Not that Felix minded, he was lost in the pleasure. His back arched up off the bed as Fe sped up, desperately pounding into Felix.

“F-Fe!” Felix cried out as he came over his hand. His orgasm rippled through him as Fe continued to thrust into him. A few seconds later, Fe moaned, coming inside of Felix. Both of them were breathing heavily coming down from their orgasms. Fe pulled out of Felix and collapsed onto the bed. Felix laughed mindlessly to himself, running a hand through his hair.

“That was…” He was at a loss for words. How exactly are you supposed to react after receiving the best sex ever from yourself essentially?

Fe shifted so that he was laying on his side, facing Felix. “Feel better now?”

Felix nodded, grinning widely. “Much, holy shit.” He glanced over at the clock to check the time before closing his eyes. “Yeah, I’m just not gonna upload tomorrow. I’ll send out a tweet and deal with the memes later.”

“Did you text Brad to see if he had a back up video ready?” Fe asked.

“Yeah, he doesn’t.”  
“What about Sive?” Fe followed up.

Felix’s eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling. He quickly sat up and reached for his phone, which somehow ended up on the nightstand. He shot a quick message to Sive and facepalmed at the almost instant response.

_“Yeah dude, I got one ready. Want me to send it over?”_

“So, I was stressing out over nothing,” Felix groaned, feeling extra stupid.

Fe chuckled and reached up to pull Felix into a lazy cuddle position. “Hush, that doesn’t matter now. Are you still stressed?” Felix shook his head and Fe patted his head. “That’s all that matters.”

Felix hummed in somewhat agreement. They laid together for a moment before a question from earlier found its way back into Felix’s head.

“How the fuck do you exist?” Felix asked.

“Hah,” Fe laughed. “That’s a whole story, my dude.”


End file.
